1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure of a vehicle which can form a flush surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of vehicles, particularly automobiles, it has been recently attempted to remove step portions from the outer surface of a car body as much as possible to form a so-called flush surface so as to enhance the aerodynamic characteristics. As door structure to realize the flush surface, an inner sash is known in which each vertically movable door window is arranged to the outside of a door sash extending upward from a main body of the door, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 114012 (1985).
In the above-mentioned door structure, since the door sash is positioned in a compartment, a guide mechanism for guiding the door glass is provided so as not to impair the external appearance and to make the vertical movement of the door window smooth. For the guide mechanism of the door window, a flange portion of the door sash is utilized, and the mechanism is composed of the flange portion and a guide shoe which is arranged to slide along the flange portion on the side of the inner face of the door window. Between the door window and the door sash, a seal is provided by a weather strip independently disposed at the door sash.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure, since the flange portion is necessary for the door sash, there is required a trim panel for covering the flange portion to exhibit an aesthetic appearance. Moreover, it is also required to fix the guide shoe to the inner face of the door window in the structure. The guide shoe must be attached to the door window with sufficient attachment strength. Thus a stopper is used which engages the guide shoe through the door window from the outer face thereof. Accordingly, since the stopper is exposed at the outer face of the door window, the external appearance of the door is impaired. Furthermore, the weather strip which is provided along the door sash in order to form a seal between the door window and the door sash is easily deformed because it comprises a flexible material. The deformation of the weather strip causes the external appearance to be impaired. Moreover, there occurs a relatively large space between the guide shoe and the door sash which causes problems in that wind-generated noise tends to be heard in the compartment during traveling of the vehicle to impair the quietness in the compartment, etc. Additionally, the external appearance around a corner portion defined by the door sash and the main body of the door is inferior.